


Cooking...

by lola381pce



Series: A Daily Dose of Phlint [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daily Phlint, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce





	Cooking...

It’s not that Clint _can’t_ cook; it’s more that he can’t be _assed_ to cook. In actual fact when he puts his mind to it, he’s a pretty fucking amazing cook, thank you very much! The things he can do with field rations and a can of soup - odes are told and songs are sung in the Halls of Asgard (according to Thor who admittedly talks shit after a few flagons of mead… but still). Clint does big and rustic and homey and yeah it’s good.

But Phil. Phil on the other hand approaches cooking like everything he does; with a quiet competence that makes Clint hard. Every. Single. Time. The way he handles a knife when he’s chopping veg or meat. Hard. The way he talks about the dish he’s preparing, reciting a recipe that exists only in his head. Hard. The way he strokes the meat (heh-heh) examining it carefully, lovingly with his fingertips, finding the grain before he cuts. Oh so fucking hard.

Yeah, Clint can cook but why bother when Phil can turn cooking into porn?


End file.
